herofandomcom-20200223-history
Monica (Monica's Gang)
Monica (Mônica, in the original) is the main and titular character of the franchise of comics and cartoons Monica's Gang. Monica is a Brazilian girl of 7 years although it seems helpless and innocent to the sight of an adult, she actually hides a great strength and bravery very enviable for her age and size. Always charged her stuffed bunny named Samson, she is often the target of bullying of street where she lives. These bad boys tormenting the living, but Monica can beat them and defeat them thanks to her super strength allowing beat them as a means of revenge for abusing her like a scapegoat. By her superhuman strength, Monica also gets to be coveted by many powerful and dangerous villains who try to cause chaos and disorder, but can beat them as a good heroine. She has the biggest rival named Jimmy Five (that is occasionally his friend and ally) and her best friend is Maggy. Originally it was introduced in 1963 as the sidekick of Jimmy "James" Five, but over the years has taken its place as the main protagonist. Since then she has become a very popular character in the media appearing in cartoons, video games, toys, and earning herself a comic book series since 1970. History Monica is a Brazilian girl who lives in Limoeiro neighborhood along with her parents Mr. Sousa and Miss Luisa. Apparently Monica is a simple naive child a few friends and who lives tormented by bad boys of the neighborhood who bother with the provocative nicknames (like chubby, bucktoothed and shorty) besides living stealing her stuffed rabbit Samson to beat him up and give them in their ears. But Monica is not a helpless Brazilian girl at all; she has a giant force that is greater than a normal human and is capable of hitting several boys at once (usually using her bunny as a weapon). By always using her super strength as a defense to anyone who abusing her Monica becomes even target plans to defeat her. Her main rival is her neighbor Jimmy Five, a boy obsessed with wanting to dominate the street and inclusive is the boss of all the bad boys who abuse Monica like a scapegoat. Jimmy "James" Five always creates plans (according to him "infallible") to defeat Monica and almost always uses his friend named Smudge as his personal "henchman". These plans always involve disguises and pretenses to deceive and fool Monica, or inventions, desires and powers, but in the end Monica always defeat and beats up Jimmy "James" Five and his friends. When she is not defeating the plans of Jimmy "James" Five, Monica is always walking with her best friend named Maggy. Unlike boys who always annoy she, she is a great friend with all the girls in the neighborhood. She always gets along with the girls and they always play with dolls and doing parties. But she is also a victim of the contempt and abuse of rich preppy named Carminha Frufru who hates Monica and her good relationships with the girls, and always win the love of boys mainly Jimmy "James" Five who is jealous of Monica, because she also loves him despite their bitter rivalries. Gallery Monica classic.JPG|Original Monica of 1960s Commecial monica.jpg|Monica in a commercial in black and white Monica comic book.jpg Monica (2).jpg Princess Monica.png|Princess Monica makes herself a prisoner of a monster Monica and the River Mermaid.png|Monica finds a young mermaid Fake Monica.png|Monica debunks Jimmy "James" Five who was pretending to be her Monica The Bloody Plan.png|Monica is deceived by Jimmy "James" Five using fake blood Category:Titular Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Heroines Category:The Icon Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure of heart Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Victims Category:Bully Slayers Category:In love heroes Category:Feminists Category:Amazons Category:Child Nurturer Category:Villain's Crush Category:The Chosen One Category:Crossover Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Femme Fatale Category:Classic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pacifists Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Comic Strips Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Time-Travellers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Honest Heroes